


¿Qué es ser un hombre lobo?

by Nande_chan



Series: Castillos de papel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	¿Qué es ser un hombre lobo?

¿Qué es ser un hombre lobo?

No puedes dejar de pensar en ello, aunque sabes la teoría y una de las personas a las que más quieres es uno. De hecho, esa es la razón por la cual te haces dicha pregunta, por él.

Sabes lo doloroso que es y también conoces sus habilidades y características, pero definitivamente no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad significa.

Le has preguntado varias veces y la respuesta nunca cambia, sin embargo sabes que hay algo que no te dice, que te oculta, y eso no lo puedes soportar.


End file.
